gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson ist einer der männliche Hauptdarsteller der Serie, ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Basketball Teams und ein aktives Mitglied des Glee Clubs und des Football Teams der William McKinley High School. Er wird von Cory Monteith dargestellt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' Finn hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Ouvertüre. Er ist der Quaterback der Footballmanschaft der William McKinley High School. Momentan ist er mit der Cheerleaderin Quinn Fabray zusammen, die eine der populärsten Mädchen an der Schule ist. Sie ist außerdem die Präsidentin des Zölibat Clubs und extrem religiös. Finn wurde allein von seiner Mutter großgezogen, nachdem sein Vater im Krieg ums Leben kam, als Finn noch ganz jung war. Seine Mutter ist nie wirklich über ihren Verlust hinweggekommen, hatte aber einem kurze Beziehung mit einem Rasenpfleger, Darren, der öfter vorbeikam, um ihren Rasen mit grüner Farbe zu besprühen. Dieser Mann hatte eine große Leidenschaft für die Musik, die er auf den damals jungen Finn übertrug. Er beendete die Beziehung, indem er seine Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Frau zuteilte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an befand es Finn als seine Aufgabe, seine Mutter stolz und glücklich zu machen. Dieser Wunsch wird von Will gegen ihn verwendet, der, nachdem er ihn unter der Dusche singen hörte, Marihuana unterschob, um ihn danach damit zu erpressen, dem Glee Club beizutreten. Finn willigt ein, obwohl das Marihuana nie gehört hatte, nur damit Will seiner Mutter nichts davon erzählt. Durch die Mitgliedschaft im Glee-Club macht er sich aber bei seinen Footballkollegen nicht sonderlich beliebt. Andererseits gefällt es ihm, im Glee-Club und außerdem fühlt er sich irgendwie zu Glee-Mitglied Rachel Berry hingezogen. Aber trotz eines kurzen Kusses in der Aula und ihrer gegenseitigen Gefühle füreinander sind die beiden nicht fähig, etwas daraus zu machen. Besonders als Quinn Finn erzählt, dass sie schwanger und er der Vater ist, können Finn und Rachel nicht mehr zusammen sein. Finn ist von dieser Nachricht schockiert, vor allem wegen der Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten. Quinn erklärt ihm, dass es passiert sein muss, als die beidem im Whirlpool waren, was zwar nicht stimmt, aber Finn ist so naiv und glaubt Quinn ihre Lüge. In Wirklichkeit ist Puck, der beste Freund von Finn, der Vater von Quinns Baby, der sie betrunken gemacht und danach mit ihr geschlafen hat. Quinn will die Wirklichkeit aber nicht wahr haben und verlangt daher von Finn, dass er sie und das Baby unterstützt. Finn ist außerdem nicht bekannt, dass Quinn beabsichtigt, ihr Baby Terri, der Frau von Will, zu geben, die ihre Schwangerschaft nur vortäuscht. Schnell wird ihm dass alles zu viel das Baby, Football, Quinn, Glee, seine Gefühle für Rachel sowohl körperlich als auch mental. Mit der Hilfe von Rachel findet aber einen Job als Kellner was zumindest seine Sorgen um das Kind und Quinn etwas lindert, da sie ihn schon ständig drängt ihr finanziell etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Als die Glee Kids in Balladen in Duette aufgeteilt werden, kommt Finn mit Kurt zusammen, der schwul ist und in Finn verliebt ist. Während den Proben fragt er Kurt aber nach Rat mit seinen Problemen mit Quinn und deren Eltern die noch immer nichts von der Schwangerschaft wissen. Finn folgt Kurts Rat und besingt seine Gefühle zu dem Ultraschallbild von Quinns Baby. Unglücklicherweise kommt seine Mutter in diesem Moment in sein Zimmer und erfährt dadurch von der Schwangerschaft. Auch wenn er in diesem Moment in Tränen ausbricht fühlt er sich danach besser als die Last von seinen Schultern gefallen ist, und außerdem sieht seine Mutter das ganze nicht ganz so tragisch an wie Quinns Eltern: Finn ist am Abend danach bei den Fabrays zum Essen eingeladen und versucht Kurts Rat auch hier zu befolgen. Er singt (You're) Having My Baby vor der gesamten Familie. Danach sieht ihn Quinns Vater verärgert an der sich sicher ist dass die Songauswahl nicht willkürlich war. Er schmeißt Quinn danach aus dem Haus. Finn nimmt sie mit zu sich und seine Mutter bestätigt dass sie so lange bleiben kann wie es nötig ist. Obwohn nun alles um ihn herum zerfallen ist fühlt er sich irgendwie besser da die ganzen Lügen, die ihn quälten jetzt herausen sind. Die größte Lüge findet er jedoch erst in Alles steht auf dem Spiel heraus. Als Rachel skeptisch über Quinns Schwangerschaft ist, erzählt sie Finn ihre Theorie. Geschockt und wütend konfrontiert er Puck und besteht darauf von Quinn die Wahrheit zu hören. Sie bestätigt ihm, dass ihr Kind eigentlich von Puck ist. Wütend auf sie und alles andere bricht er die Beziehung zu Quinn und auch den Glee Club ab. Später spricht Will ihn darauf an wieder zurück in den Club zu kommen. Sie sprechen über das Vorgefallene, er willigt jedoch ein und fährt den anderen zu den Sectionals nach um die Leitung zu übernehmen. Mit Finn an der Spitze gewinnen die New Directions den Wettbewerb, Puck und Quinn vergibt er aber nicht. thumb|Finn singt "Hello, I love you."In Hallo Hölle! ist die Football Saison offiziell vorbei und die Basketball Saison hat begonnen, wiederum mit Finn als Team Kapitän. Obwohl seine Beziehung mit Quinn beendet ist schafft er es nicht über sie hinweg zu kommen. Inzwischen ist er offiziell schon mit Rachel zusammen, Will bemerkt dass irgendetwas mit Finn nicht in Ordnung ist und er seinen "inneren Rockstar" finden soll. Er setzt die Aufgabe einen Song zu performen in dem das Wort "Hello" vorkommt. Finn singt Hello, I Love You von The Doors. Nach seiner Performance sprechen ihn Santana und Brittany, unter Anweisung von Sue, an um mit ihm auszugehen, was Finn natürlich nicht ablehnen kann. Als Rachel bemerkt, dass Finn gewisse Dinge vor ihr geheim hält, spricht sie ihn darauf an ehrlich mit ihr zu sein, genauso wie sie mit ihm. Er entgegnet ihr jedoch, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Rachel akzeptiert Finns Abfuhr, erinnert ihn aber daran, dass sie die Einzige ist, die ihn wirklich versteht, bevor sie geht. Das Date mit Santana und Brittany verläuft danach allerdings nicht so, wie Finn sich das vorgestellt hatte, die beiden ziehen nur über die anderen her, sogar über Finn, obwohl der ihnen ja gegenübersitzt, behandeln die Kellner schlecht und schließen ihn komplett von dem Gespräch aus. Nach dieser Erfahrung stellt er fest, dass es ein Fehler war, die Beziehung zu Rachel abzubrechen, er will sie nun zurückhaben, die hat sich inzwischen aber anderweitig umgesehen und begonnen sich mit Jesse St. James, dem Lead-Sänger von Vocal Adrenaline, zu treffen. Finn glaubt aber nicht, dass Jesse sie wirklich liebt und geht deshalb zu Will um ihm seine Vermutung, er würde sie nur ausnutzen um den Glee Club auszuspionieren, darzubieten. Rachel beendet, nach Ankündigung der Glee Kids sie aus dem Club zu werfen, wenn sie die Sache nicht abschließt, ihre Beziehung mit Jesse, jedoch nicht wirklich, denn sie trifft sich weiterhin geheim mit ihm. In The Power of Madonna 'schaut er sich zusammen mit den andeen Glee Jungs, die Performance der Mädchen zu dem Song "Express Yourself" an. Santana braucht einen neuen Freund, damit Sue sie weiterhin für mächtig hält und als möglichen neuen Kapitän der Cheerleader in Erwägung zieht. Brittany schlägt vor, es mit Finn zu versuchen, weil dieser durch den Sport immer noch eine wichtige Position in der Schule habe und jünger als sie ist. Santana geht auch direkt zu ihm und macht ziemlich offensiv deutlich, dass er dringend seine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren müsse, um wieder lockerer zu werden, und sie ihm gerne dabei helfen würde. Finn lehnt aber ab, weil er Rachel zurück gewinnen will. Santana verrät ihm, dass Rachel immer noch Jesse zuasammen ist. Finn bleibt skeptisch, weil er nicht sieht, welchen Vorteil er habe. Finn spricht mit Rachel und will von ihr die Wahrheit über Jesse wissen. Rachel lügt ihn an und Finn ist enttäuscht, dass es soweit gekommen ist. Rachel bittet Finn, niemandem etwas zu verraten. Sie möchte zudem auch weiter mit Finn befreundet sein. Finn willigt ein, aber er werde sich dann auch nur wie ein Kumpel verhalten. Finn nimmt daraufhin Santanas angebot an. Als er Rachel am nächsten Tag sieht, lügt er sie an und meint, er hätte mit Santana nicht geschlafen. Finn ist bei der Glee Probe aufgebracht, denn Will hat gerade erklärt, dass Jesse nun zum Glee Club gehört. Will übt mit den Jungs einen Madonna-Song ein, der ihnen die Sichtweise der Mädchen deutlich machen soll. Trotz einer gewissen Abneigung haben sie verstanden, was Will ihnen damit sagen will. Finn entschuldigt sich später bei Rachel, weil er auf Jesse nur eifersüchtig war, denn er hatte seine Chance verpasst, weil er so gefühllos war. Jesse will Finn herausfordern, doch Finn möchte lieber mit ihm einen Song proben, den er rausgesucht hat. In 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg bittet Kurt Finn um Hilfe, weil dieser sein Zimmer neu einrichten will. Finn ist verwirrt, gibt aber spontan eine Antwort. Finn beschwert sich bei seiner Mutter, weil diese einige Sachen, die seinem Vater gehören, weggibt. Als sie auch einen Sessel weggeben will, auf dem Finns Vater saß, als das einzige Foto von Finn und ihm geschossen wurden, macht Finn seinen Standpunkt deutlich und verhindert es. Er fragt, was mit seiner Mutter los sei. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie sich mit Burt Hummel trifft. Finn fragt Kurt, wie es passieren konnte, dass ihre Elternmiteinander ausgehen. Kurt hat die beiden einander vorgestellt. Finn ist besorgt, doch Kurt ist zufrieden und stellt sich schon vor, dass sie bald zusammen wohnen könnten. Finn ist jedoch nur aufgebracht. Kurt, Finn, Burt und Carole sind zusammen essen, was Kurt sehr erfreut. Er sieht hier schon eine Familie. Finn ist überhaupt nicht glücklich. Burt versucht ihn etwas aufzumuntern und redet mit ihm über Football. Kurt erklärt Finn, dass sie ihre Eltern unbedingt wieder trennen müssen. Finn kann verstehen, dass Kurt sich schlecht gefühlt hat. Er hängt auch noch zu sehr an seinem Vater, also stimmt er zu. Doch als seine Mutter mit ihm ein ehrliches Gespräch führt, ändert Finn seine Meinung und beschließt Burt eine Chance zu geben, so lässt er diesen auf dem Sessel seines verstorbenen Vaters platz nehmen. Von draußen beobachtet Kurt die Szenerie mit Tränen in den Augen. In Schlechter Ruf schauen sich die Glee Kids ein Video an und amüsieren sich köstlich. Das Video zeigt Sue, die zu Olivia Newton-Johns Song, ''Physical'', tanzt. Kurt hat es aus ihrem Büro geklaut, und die Mitglieder entscheiden, dass sie Sue es ruhig mal zurückzahlen könnten. Finn stellt das Video bei Youtube rein. Später stellt Rachel bei der Glee Probe ihr Video vor, dass sie abwechselnd mit Puck, Finn und Jesse zeigt. Da alle drei nicht wussten, dass auch die anderen Jungs zu sehen sind, sind sie sauer, weil das Video nur dazu dient, Rachel selbst darzustellen und so zu tun, als hätte sie die Herzen von drei Jungen in der Hand, weil alle um sie kämpfen. Rachel singt am Ende der Episode Total Eclipse of the Heart um sich bei allen drei Jungs zu entschuldigen, doch am Ende des Songs gehen alle drei, keiner von ihnen nimmt ihre Entschuldigung an. In Guter Ruf 'bittet Rachel Lauren darum, Mikrofone im Musikraum zu verstecken, damit sie beweisen kann, dass der Rest des Glee Clubs nicht mitsingt bei den Proben. Als Will die Schüler zur Rede stellt, erklärt Finn, dass Will nun immer Jesse die Solos gibt, und er sieht nich ein, warum er sich noch anstrengen sollte, auch die andere haben Ausreden. Will gibt daraufhin eine Wochenaufgabe, jeder ein Solo darbieten, dass ihre eigene Sicht zum momentanen Leben zum Ausdruck bringen soll. Rachel ist mit Finn beim Arzt und völlig panisch, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie wert ist, wenn sie nicht mehr singen könne. Finn versucht ihr gut zuzusprechen. Der Arzt diagnostiziert eine Mandelentzündung. Das mindert ihre Sorgen nicht wirklich. Sie fragt Finn, was sie machen soll, worauf er ironisch Jesse ins Spiel bringt, der mit ein paar Freunden aus seinem alten Chor beim Spring Break ist. Finn versucht klar zu machen, dass Jesse sie nicht so akzeptiert und mag wie er, doch Rachel will das nicht glauben und wirft Finn nur zu, eifersüchtig zu sein, er singt für die Wochenaufgaben, [[Jessie's Girl|''Jessie's Girl]]. Finn und Rachel besuchen Finns Freund Sean Fretthold, den er beim Footballcamp kennen gelernt hat. Bei einem Spiel hat sich aber so schlimm verletzt, dass er nun querschnittsgelähmt ist und sich gar nicht mehr bewegen kann. Am Ende der Episode singen die New Directions ''One''. In [[Der Traum macht die Musik|'''Der Traum macht die Musik]] hat Finn keine wichtige Rolle, er singt bei Dream a Little Dream mit. thumb|left|Finn in seinem Lady Gaga KostümIn [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!']] wird Finn mit verbundenen Augen von seiner Mutter in Kurts Zimmer geführt, weil sie ihm überraschen wollen. Sie werden bei den Hummels einziehen, weil das Haus viel größer ist. Kurt gibt gleich zu verstehen, dass sie sein Zimmer umgestalten müssen, doch Finn ist gar nicht begeistert, dass er mit Kurt in einem Zimmer leben soll. Burt glaubt, dass das schon wird und gibt den Jungs 300 Dollar für die Neugestaltung. Kurt versucht alles Mögliche um es Finn angenehmer zu machen, er gestaltet sogar ihr Zimmer neu, doch die Situation eskaliert zwischen den beiden, als Finn wütend wird und das Zimmer als "schwul" bezeichnet, Kurt ist über Finns homophobes Verhalten geschockt, jedoch nicht so sehr wie Burt, welcher durch den Lärm runterkam, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Burt stellt sich vor Kurt und sagt Finn, dass er dachte, dass er ein besserer Mensch wäre, und schmeißt Finn aus seinem Haus, Finn stürzt aus dem Zimmer, während Kurt am Boden zerstört ist. Finn versucht sich mehrere Male bei Kurt zu entschuldigen, dieser jedoch will nichts von ihm hören, jedoch eilt er Kurt zu Hilfe, als dieser von Tyrannen schikaniert wird, und hat dabei ein Lady Gaga Kostüm an, Kurt hat ihm nach dieser Aktion vergeben, auch eilten die anderen New Directions Mitglieder Kurt und Finn zu Hilfe. Er sieht sich ebenfalls der die Performance von Bad Romance an und singt selber zu Shout It Out Loud. Im Takt der Angst 'zerstechen Puck und Finn die Reifen der Autos von Vocal Adrenaline, daraufhin nehmen die beiden einen Nebenjob bei Sheets-N-Things an und werden direkt von Sandy darauf aufmerksam gemacht, was für Verlierer sie sind. Als Terri Finn zeigt, wie er die Anziehsachen richtig falten muss, sieht sie kurzzeitig Will in ihm, da Finn sie an den 16-jährigen Will erinnert, in den sie sich damals verliebt hat. Als Finn jedoch über den Glee Club spricht, erkennt sie, dass dieser sie immer noch verfolgt und wird sauer. Sie entschuldigt sich jedoch für ihren Gefühlsausbruch und verspricht ihm bei seiner Wochenaufgabe für den Club zu helfen. Er singt zu ''Good Vibrations und ''Give Up the Funk''. In '''Triumph oder Trauer? spricht Finn Rachel in der Schule darauf an, dass sie nicht aufgeben darf, da sie eine Führungsposition in der Gruppe hat und deswegen den anderen den Rücken stärken muss. Gemeinsam mit ihr will er die Regionals gewinnen. Rachel antwortet ihm nicht, sondern küsst ihn lediglich. Bevor Rachel und Finn schließlich in die Bühne bei den Regionals betreten, um ihre Performance zu beginnen, gesteht Finn ihr seine Liebe. Am Ende der Episode begleitet er, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist. Bei To Sir, With Love, erzählt er, dass er vor dem Glee Club, niemanden hatte zu dem er aufsehen konnte. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten macht Jacob einen Videobeitrag über die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs. Er stellt ihnen Fragen darüber, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht hätten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Finn und Rachel den ganzen Sommer über miteinander ausgegangen sind. Seit Matt umgezogen ist, braucht der Glee Club ein neues Mitglied, nur ist ihre Liste am Brett leer, da keiner dem "uncooolen" Club beitretten möchte, obwohl die Nationals sogar in New York sind. Die Glee Kids beschließen auf dem Schulhof Empire State of Mind von Alicia Keys und Jay Z zu singen.Finn fällt ein neuer Schüler auf,der anders als die anderen Schüler interesse an ihrem Auftritt zeigt.Er heißt Sam Evans und ist neu an der William McKinley High School.Als Finn Flugblätter in der Umkleide der Jungs aufhängt,hört er Sam Every Rose Has Its Thornin der Dusche singen ,und ist beeindruckt.Er ladet Sam zum Vorsingen ein.Er sagt zu und freut sich auf das vorsingen.Dann performen er mit Sam und den anderen Glee Kids Billionaire. Persönlichkeit Finn ist Quarterback und ihm ist daher sehr wichtig beliebt zu sein und dafür tut er fast alles, dennoch quält es ihn, wenn er andere schikaniert, so hilft er manchmal z.B. Artie und auch Kurt. Trotzdem hat er des Öfteren seine Freunde für z.B. Football fallen lassen. Am Ende der ersten Staffel und am Anfang der zweiten Staffel ist er jedoch mehr um seine Freunde besorgt als um seine Beliebtheit, dennoch kommt sein Wunsch am beliebt sein in der zweiten Staffel erneut wieder zum Vorschein. In der zweiten Staffel verbessert sich vor allem seine Beziehung zu seinem Stiefbruder Kurt. Beziehungen 'Quinn Fabray' :Hauptartikel: Quinn-Finn Beziehung Finn ist in der ersten Staffel mit Quinn zusammen, fühlt sich aber doch ziemlich zu Rachel hingezogen. Nach dem Finn in der zweiten Staffel mit Rachel Schluss macht, entdecken Finn und Quinn ihre Gefühle neu und kommen erneut zusammen. Quinn entgeht das Interesse von Finn für Rachel jedoch nicht und das macht sie unsicher. In der vorletzten Folge, der zweiten Staffel, Funeral, beendet Finn die Beziehung. 'Rachel Berry' :Hauptartikel: Rachel-Finn Beziehung Ab der zweiten Staffel ist Finn offiziell mit Rachel zusammen, jedoch trennen sich die beiden wieder, da er herausfindet, dass Rachel ihn mit Puck betrogen hat. Dennoch scheint er das Interesse an ihr nicht verloren zu haben, sie kommen in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York, wieder zusammen. Songs 'Solos ' Staffel Eins *Can't Fight This Feeling - (Ouvertüre) *I'll Stand By You - (Balladen) *(You're) Having My Baby - (Balladen) *Hello, I Love You - (Hallo Hölle!) *Jessie's Girl - (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *Losing My Religion - (Das neue Toastament) *''Just the Way You Are - (Amor muss verrückt sein)'' *I've Gotta Be Me (''Born This Way'') 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *No Air (Rachel) (Spielverderberspiele) *Smile (Lily Allen) (Rachel) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Rachel) (The Power Of Madonna) *A House Is Not A Home (Kurt) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) *Faithfully (Rachel) (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Rachel) (Duette) *With You I'm Born Again (Rachel) (Duette) *Dammit Janet (Rachel) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *I Don't Want To Know (Quinn) (''Rumours'') *Pretending (Rachel) (''New York'') 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *You're The One That I Want (Ouvertüre) *Don't Stop Believin' (Ouvertüre) *Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *I Wanna Sex You Up (Acafellas) *Somebody to Love (April, April) *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Angeregte Organismen) *Keep Holding On (Spielverderberspiele) *Imagine (Haarspaltereien) *Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Hello, Goodbye (Hallo Hölle!) *Like A Virgin (The Power of Madonna) *What It Feels Like For a Girl (The Power Of Madonna) *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) *Run Joey Run (Schlechter Ruf) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Schlechter Ruf) *One (Guter Ruf) *Shout It Out Loud (Viel Theater!) *Beth (Viel Theater!) *Loser (Im Takt der Angst) *Good Vibrations (Im Takt der Angst) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *One of Us (Das neue Toastament')''' *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Ungeküsst) *Marry You (Amor muss verrückt sein) *Just the Way You Are (Amor muss verrückt sein) *Last Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) *Deck the Rooftop (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor) *Jingle Bells (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor) *Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylverster Shuffle) *She's Not There (The Sue Sylverster Shuffle) *SING (Comeback) *Loser Like Me (Original Songs) *Don't Stop (Rumours) *I Love New York/ New York New York (New York) *Light Up The World (New York) Trivia *Er hat die New Directions dreimal verlassen. *Er mag Justin Bieber nicht. *Für Gruppen-Nummern sind seine Tanzpartnerinen meist Rachel und Quinn. *Er ist der schlechteste Tänzer im Glee Club. *Er liebt es zum Bowlen zu gehen, wenn er gestresst ist. *Er ist ein Bariton. *Er liebt Weihnachten. *Er mag den Geruch von Tannen. *Er ist sehr naiv. *Er steht auf nartürliche Mädchen. *Er mag Quinn's Augen. *Er steht auf Breadstix. *Er schrieb für Rachel den Song "Pretending". *Er ist der Quarterback der McKinley Titans. *Er mag Pizza Hawaii, weil darauf Schinken und Ananas sind. *Er, Tina, Mike und Kurt sind die einzigen des Glee Clubs die nicht im Zölibat Club sind, jedoch ist Finn ein ehemaliges Mitglied. *Finn erwähnte öfters den Film: "Braveheart." *Er ist das sechste Mitglied der New Directions. *Er ist sowohl beim Football als auch beim Basketball die #5. *Quinn und Rachel haben ihn beide mit Puck betrogen. *Er hat Quinn zweimal mit Rachel betrogen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student